Samurai (JD25)
are the guardians and military power of the Land of Iron. Their General is Mifune. The Land of Iron is the only known power in the modern world which continues to use samurai, as Hanzō alluded to that in the past, even in his time they were being used less and less, being replaced by ninja, ninjutsu, and ninja villages.Naruto chapter 531, pages 6-7, 10-12 Samurai are expected to be loyal to their country for life, and any defectors are considered to be a Rōnin, and will be marked for death. Typical Appearance They are usually seen adorned in heavy, segmented plate-armour that covers the shouders, chest, upper back, lower sides, and thighs. They also wear gauntlets, shin guards, helmets and face masks that are designed to act like respirators to combat poison regularly used by shinobi, and to communicate using inbuilt radios. Senior officers having short horns atop of their helmets to identify themselves.Second Fanbook page 201 Like real samurai, they are armed with swords but the scabbards of these are instead mounted directly onto their faulds. However, the number of blades worn by a single warrior is also unusual, going as high as four. Abilities Samurai are expert sword-users. They are capable of utilising chakra, by channelling it through their swords. This allows them to extend the reach of their swords as well as attack at a distance by swinging them and releasing crescents of energy at their targets. The samurai have also shown form manipulation, as the chakra blades they form into many types, such as buzz-saws, broad swords, and axes.Naruto chapter 460, page 12 One of the forms of kenjutsu they use is which, due to the extremely quick drawing and re-sheathing of the katana, makes ninjutsu near useless, as the process of performing hand seals is overwhelmed by the speed and execution of this form of swordsmanship.Naruto chapter 531, page 13 As Ōnoki had stated that anyone daring to challenge the Land of Iron's military power would be considered foolish, this supports the formidable force of the samurai. Organisational System Samurai have an organisational structure and hierarchy of their ranks. Trivia * Samurai are traditionally known to use the katana, but the standard-issue sword wielded by the samurai of the Land of Iron seem to be closer in size and appearance to wakizashi. It is possible that samurai who can use chakra don't need full-sized katana, as their Samurai Sabre Technique more than compensates for the reach and cleaving power that a wakizashi lacks. Furthermore, carrying a larger blade means one has to carry more weight. Since the samurai are already wearing heavy armour, wielding heavier blades in such conditions might detrimentally affect speed and overall performance. * In the anime, Tatewaki and the military of the Land of This consisted of former samurai from the Land of Iron, but he only refers to himself as a rogue samurai. * Curiously, in the weapons arsenal of the samurai of the Land of Iron, kusarigama were seen hanging on a wall, despite the fact that the weapon traditionally of ninja origin.Naruto chapter 523, page 4 References Category:Uses Narutopedia Content Category:Concepts (JD25)